The goal ofthis proposal is to establish a Stem Cell Core Facility (Core C) that will produce mouse bone marrow-derived mesenchymal stem cells (BMSCs) and muscle satellite cells and provide these cells to the individual projects involved in the Program Project. A key component essential to the success ofthe proposed Program Project is the availability of BMSCs because all projects require these cells. Thus, a centralized Core facility for the production of quality cells is crucial to the success of this dynamically coordinated Program Project. This Core will benefit the research efforts of individual investigator by reducing costs, providing quality control for study procedures, and enhancing collaborations among multiple disciplines to achieve greater scientific gain through an integrated approach. In addition, production and distribution of cells from a centralized facility will ensure that all studies start with cells ofthe same lineages and background. To achieve our stated goal, this proposal will pursue the following aims: 1. To isolate, characterize and distribute BMSCs and muscle satellite cells from C57BL/6 mice as well as from genetically modified mice (ob/ob, growth hormone deficient, and IGF-1 deficient mice) to individual projects for their use. 2. To provide technical support for cell culture, differentiation assays and analysis of gene expression. By achieving these objectives, this Core will function as a unique resource to provide mouse mesenchymal stem cells and technical assistance to the individual projects, as well as to other Medical College of Georgia investigators who are interested in studies related to aging, metabolic bone diseases, or stem cell research.